


Annoyingly Cute

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Eric Harris - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: I can do cutesy to apparently...
Relationships: Eric Harris - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Annoyingly Cute

“Most people aren’t that hyper and smiley and shit all the damn time like she is. Gets on my damn nerves” I say as I walk towards the smokers pit with Dylan by my side, our typical midday retreat from the craziness of this place.  
“Hmmm” my friend responds as we exit the doors and walk out into the sunshine.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I ask, I hear the bite to my tone as soon as it leaves my mouth.  
“Just that I feel like it doesn’t get on your nerves as bad as you say it does, considering how you always freeze up and turn into a completely different person whenever she is around” Dylan says, not hiding his smile from me at all. Glad he thinks it’s funny when I go into fullblown retard mode around her.  
“Shut up dude” I reply as we walk into the pit. All the usuals are here, and then there’s her. She joined our group a few months back at the beginning of the school year. Her and Robyn seemed to hit it off pretty quick and she was initiated immediately after. Now don’t get me wrong, at the beginning she did get on my nerves, very much so. But as time went on I decided she was tolerable, and then before I knew it she was all I could think about.  
“Hey you two! Late to the party as always” Robyn says as me and Dylan make our way over to the group.  
Y/n is sitting on the wall swinging her legs, and I can’t help but watch her as she lifts her cigarette to her lips and takes a long drag before exhaling slowly and letting her eyes wander to meet mine. I jerk my head away and pull out my own pack, trying not to look as awkward as I feel.  
After I get my cigarette lit I look over at Dylan and see him wiggling his eyebrows at me obnoxiously and I flip him a bird before leaning against the wall, play it cool.  
“So what’s the plans for after bowling tonight?” Robyn asks, completely oblivious to what’s happening around her.  
“No bowling for me and Dylan, We have shit to do” I say as I stare at the ground, scared to let my eyes wander because I know where they will land. And It’s useless. I’ve asked so many girls out without a bit of nerves in play, but this feels very different. Even if I could muster up the courage, she hasn’t shown any signs of being interested in me and I know she is way out of my league.  
“What is more important than Friday night bowling?” Robyn asks pulling me out of my head.  
“Nunya” Dylan responds as he playfully elbows Robyn in the side making her squirm.  
“Everybody is more than welcome to come hang out at my house after bowling though” I add hoping that will make Robyn drop the interrogation, and also hoping that she will come and bring Y/n with her later.  
“Yeah, Okay” Robyn answers, nodding her head at me.  
“We should get back in before we are late” Y/n says, speaking for the first time. My eyes dart her way at the sound of her voice and I watch her jump down from the wall and stomp her cigarette out before swinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking our way.  
“See you tonight?” she says with that beautiful smile and I feel my body freeze. No words will form. Say something damnit!  
“We will be there” Dylan says as he drapes his arm over my shoulders, saving me in my moment of *who the fuck am I*.  
Y/n shoots me another smile before her and Robyn walk off together.  
“Dude, get your shit together” Dylan laughs out as I watch her walk away.  
“If I knew how then I would have already, Dick” I reply, before we also head back inside the building.

A few hours later, Me and Dylan, along with a few other acquaintances, are at the range firing off shot after shot. It feels amazing to point the gun at where I want to shoot and pull the trigger.  
“This one has some kick to it” One of the guys says as he hands me the weapon and I take my stance, line up the shot, and fire it off.  
“God damn, That hurt my wrist like a son of a bitch!” I laugh out, a little louder than I meant to but my ears are ringing so bad I can barely hear.  
“I told you man!” he yells back with a laugh.  
Dylan takes his turn, and I can’t help but laugh as he turns the gun to the side and empties the clip.  
“You a gangster now?” I ask with a laugh as he walks back my way.  
“Here, you try this one, It’s more your size” he says as he hands me the small gun.  
“Size has nothing to do with it, just gotta know how to use it” I say back causing everyone to laugh loudly.  
I hold the gun up with both hands and take my time lining it up and when I pull the trigger it comes back and pinches the skin between my thumb and pointer finger.  
“Fuck!” I yell out as I drop the gun and grab my hand to inspect it.  
“You good dude?” Dylan asks as he sprints my way, looking at my hand to assess the damage.  
“Just a little flesh wound” I reply with a smirk as I wipe the blood onto my pants.

We spent another hour out in the woods before heading back to my house. We came barreling through the front door, still on a high from all the adrenaline, not having to worry about being too loud since my parents were out for the night.  
After we had drinks and snacks we went down to my room.  
“We still have at least 2 hours before they come. Wanna play Doom?” I ask as I plop down in my computer chair.   
“Nah go ahead” Dylan responds as he sprawls out on my bed.  
Halfway through my level the doorbell rings.  
“Shit, Dylan go get that man” I say over my shoulder.  
“I’m not answering the door at your house” he responds lazily.  
“Then here come take over. Don’t fucking die!” I demand as I slide up and he takes my spot at the computer.  
I take the stairs two at a time trying to hurry and get back before Dylan fucks my game up. I sling the door open with thoughts that its probably a solicitor or some shit, but I was very wrong.  
“Hey!” Y/n says as she stands on my door step.  
“Uhh hi” I respond awkwardly and I know the look on my face is a mix between shock and pure dumbass.  
“I didn’t want to go bowling either. I thought I could come on over, if that’s not okay I can go” she says as her smile starts to fade.  
“No!” I blurt out knowing that I probably look like I don’t want her there at all.  
“I mean, no it’s cool. We are just hanging out in my room” I say trying to play it off.  
“I thought you guys had some secret plans going on” she says as her smile reappears.  
“It’s all good. Come on” I reply, and move to the side so she can come in. I close the door and lead the way down the stairs. I have a million thoughts running through my head, going from *This could get awkward fast* to * god I hope my room isn’t a mess*.  
When we walk in my room, she instantly kicks her shoes off and makes herself comfortable at the foot of my bed.  
“Hey Dylan” she says enthusiastically. Not having a clue that the sight of her sitting on my bed is about to do me in.  
“Hey, you alone?” he asks, never letting his eyes leave the screen.  
“Yeah I skipped bowling to” she replies as she looks around my room taking it all in.  
“That’s cool” he says back, too into the game to make anymore conversation.  
Fuck. What the hell do I do now. I can’t just keep standing by my door looking like I’m ready to bolt.  
I take a deep breath and walk over to the bed and sit down beside her, leaving a good amount of space between the two of us.  
“So, what was the secret thing you had to do?” she asks and I can feel her eyes on the side of my face.  
“If I told you then it wouldn’t be a secret anymore” I force out, trying to steady my voice.  
“I won’t tell” she replies, and I finally let my eyes go her way.  
“Promise?” I almost whisper as I search her face.  
She nods her head at me and leans in closer and I feel my pulse quicken. God she smells so good.  
“We went and shot some guns” I whisper as I watch Dylan out of the corner of my eye, hoping he won’t get pissed if he hears me.  
“Aww man, That’s awesome, Can I go next time?” she whispers back catching me completely off guard and I move back a little.  
“You shoot?” I ask.  
“I haven’t in forever. I used to go with my brother all the time before he moved out” She responds, and I see her eyes go down to my hand.  
I know what she’s looking at and I put my other one on top of it trying to hide it before she can ask questions but it’s too late.  
“That looks like it hurts” she says as she reaches over and grabs my hand in hers. It feels like my whole body is on fire when she runs her thumb over the top of my hand. I sit, wide eyed, just watching her and trying to control my breathing as she inspects my hand.  
“You should be more careful, you could really hurt yourself” she says and my heart stops beating completely as she lifts my hand up to her mouth and places a kiss right above the cut.  
She keeps my hand in hers and I don’t dare pull it away. A smile forms on her face again and I snap out of it, realizing I’m staring at her with my mouth hanging wide open.  
“Sorry” she says as she drops my hand and moves her own into her lap.  
“Don’t be” I say, and without thinking I reach over and grab her hand, taking it back in mine. I let my thumb run over hers just like she had done mine moments earlier and she lets me.  
With our eyes both locked onto each others and her hand in mine I realize that maybe she likes me to after all.   
We are both pulled out of the moment by Dylan clearing his throat loudly and when I look his way I see him watching us with wide eyes.  
“I died. Sorry” he says with a small smile as he looks back and forth between us and our hands together.  
“It’s fine” I say as I drop her hand and start to feel awkward again.  
“So what now?” Dylan asks as he stands up and stretches.  
“We can watch a movie or something until the others get here I guess” I reply and quickly stand and make my way to the living room right outside my door.  
“You broke my friend” I hear Dylan laugh out, causing me to cringe at the added awkwardness.  
They follow me into the living room and I grab the first movie I see and put it in. Dylan makes himself comfortable in the recliner and I sit on the opposite end of the couch from Y/n. Not really knowing what I’m supposed to do here.  
As the movie starts, Dylan stands and pulls the string on the fan cutting the light off and then gets back in the chair. Within minutes I can hear him snoring and I can’t help but laugh.  
“I wish I was one of those people who could fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes. It takes me forever to shut my brain off” Y/n says without looking my way.  
“Same here” I reply, knowing that most of the thoughts that run through my mind at night involve her in some way.  
“Well tell me Eric, What is it that keeps you up at night?” she asks as she turns her body to face my way.  
Oh shit.  
“Uhh just random stuff” I try to lie.  
“You can tell me” she says back as she brings her knees up and wraps her arms around them.  
I feel like somebody else is controlling my body as I move closer to her on the couch.  
“I think about you a lot” I say, daring to make the next move.  
“About me?” she asks, with a surprised look on her face.  
“Well yeah, you said I could tell you” I say, hoping that I didn’t just fuck this all up.  
“Like how I’m annoying as fuck?” she asks with a smile.  
“Oh absolutely that” I reply smiling back at her.  
“What else?” she asks as she moves to sit right next to me, still facing my way.  
“You tell me what keeps you up at night” I reply trying to get the attention off of me.  
“Well, I have a crush on this guy that I haven’t known that long, so I’m not sure how to let him know. I’m scared that he doesn’t feel the same way about me, and I don’t want to mess things up if that’s the case” she replies after a few seconds of thinking about it.  
“You should tell him” I let out, hoping like hell that she is actually talking about me.  
“But then if he doesn’t feel the same way I could lose him as a friend and things would be weird” she continues.  
“I still think you should tell him. I would want to know” I say.  
“Would you?” she asks.  
I nod my head in response, so scared that she is in fact not talking about me but just looking for advice from a guy.  
“Then I will. Thank you Eric” she says and turns her attention back to the movie.  
“No problem” I reply and the sinking feeling in my stomach makes me feel like I may be sick.  
“Hey one more thing” she says and I slowly let my eyes go back to her.  
“Yeah?” I respond, trying not to let my emotions show.  
“It’s you” she says and her cheeks turn the brightest shade of pink before she looks away again.  
“Oh thank god” I breathe out, finally able to let my clenched up body relax.  
“I really thought you would have caught on before I had to tell you. But thank god huh? I’m guessing that means that maybe you feel the same” she says but all I can hear for the most part is the loud ringing in my ears.  
“Or not?” she says bringing me back into reality.  
“Of course I feel the same way. I go straight up retarded everytime I’m near you” I laugh out, feeling like I can finally loosen up some.  
“I think it’s cute” she says making me squinch my eyebrows at her.  
“What? I do” she adds making me roll my eyes.  
“So, you gonna let me take you out then?” I ask, finally feeling like I can without being turned down.  
“Any time” she responds as she closes what little space was left between us and grabs my hand and this time I don’t flinch, instead I squeeze hers in mine.  
“My heart feels like it’s going to explode” she says as she looks down at our hands together and then back up at me before licking her lips. I instinctively let my own tongue come out and run across my lips as I watch her and before I can even react she leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away.  
I sit stunned at everything that just happened as she looks at me like she is trying to figure out if that was okay or not.  
I snap out of it and lean back in and return the kiss and before I can pull away her hand comes up to the back of my head holding me into her lips. I test the waters and let my tongue come out licking her bottom lip and to my surprise she opens up for me. We fall into a rhythm together and the kiss turns into something other worldly.  
When we finally break apart, I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is that the lights are now on and Dylan is standing in front of the couch with wide eyes.  
“Jesus! How long was I asleep!?” he asks causing me and Y/n both to laugh together.


End file.
